Twin Hearts
by Starza
Summary: After the events of 'Mini Concert', Hisoka decides to see more of Hijiri. But is he only going out with Hijiri because of the feelings being projected onto him or is it because he really does like Hijiri?Flangst, Hijiri x Hisoka


Author's notes:  The blame of this story is ALL WolfPilot06's fault.  :D  We did a RP in AIM not too long ago and it inspired me to get off my butt and write a sequel to Mini Concert, one of the first Hijiri/Hisoka fanfics on FF.net.

And well, out came this little thing.  Hope you all like it.  It's probably best you read Mini Concert before you read this, but…  Just a note of caution, my style of writing has drastically changed since I wrote it.  It's quite noticeable after reading this piece compared to 'Mini Concert'.

Most likely, they'll be a sequel to this story sometime in the future, but right now, going to work on 'Heart to Heart'.  ^_^

Oh and feedback is much appreciated.  Just be warned that Hijiri is probably a little OOC.  I made him extremely nice and understanding in this fic.  That's more like my interpretation of how he is, a nicer version of Hisoka.  .

"Hisoka?" 

The call of his name took him away from his train of thoughts. Hisoka shook his head and looked into eyes identical to his own. 

It was really amazing at how much Hijiri looked like him. Most people mistook them as brothers on more than one occasion. Both of them had very similar facial features and green eyes and even the same haircut.  The only difference was that Hisoka's features were a bit paler than Hijiri's.  

While Hijiri's hair was a dark milky brown, Hisoka's was close to bordering blond.  Hijiri's skin was a bit darker as well, while Hisoka's was milky white, evidence of the lack of sun.  Even Hisoka's eye color, light emerald shining orbs, seemed lighter than Hijiri's, dark searching eyes the color of leaves that trees look on during the summer time.  

But their similarities ended with appearances, as both boys were totally opposite when it came to personality. 

Strange that such opposite personalities were drawn to each other... 

"I'm okay, Hijiri. I was just... thinking." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" The older boy asked shyly. 

"No, it's not that important anyways." 

A hand slipped into his own and squeezed gently. The emotions that Hijiri projected felt warm and light, like butter melting slowly on a slice of bread just brought out of the oven. What amazed Hisoka is that these emotions were being projected towards him. 

"I'll be here to listen if you want to talk," Hijiri said and focused his attention on what was in front of him, not letting go of Hisoka's hand. 

Hisoka sighed mentally to himself and focused his attention on the stage before him. It was only yesterday that he found out that the older boy confessed that he had feelings that went deeper than friendship to him. He blushed at the memory as he told Hijiri to 'show him' the reason for inviting him out that night. 

He could feel his blush deepen as he remembered how Tsuzuki teased him about the note that was left on his desk. He wasn't 'officially' dating Hijiri, even though Hijiri had asked to meet with him again and took him to a fancy concert tonight, with balcony seating (Which made Hisoka wonder where Hijiri got the money for such fancy tickets)... No, he wasn't dating Hijiri, it was just a small get together, even though they had kissed the other night... 

Okay, so maybe this could be considered a date, but it's not like it was official anyways! Even when Hijiri draped his arm around Hisoka's shoulder and pulled him closer to his body and starting to run his fingers up and down Hisoka's back... Nope, they weren't officially dating just yet! 

"Hisoka, do you want to go somewhere tomorrow night?" 

Well, just maybe... 

- 

Hisoka never mentioned his time he spent with Hijiri to anyone, not even to Tsuzuki, who kept asking about it and begging that Hisoka tell him. He wasn't willing to share this with anyone just yet, not even with Tsuzuki.  Besides that, it was most likely that he would just laugh and tease him all the more. 

Not to mention that he wasn't exactly sure where he stood with Hijiri either. It's not like he didn't care about Hijiri, but did he care about him really more than a friend or did he just kiss him because he was too caught up in his friend's feelings for him? 

He already knew how Hijiri felt towards him. It was obvious from the emotions that he projected, and clearly, he wasn't afraid at hiding his affections to Hisoka anymore, from projecting his emotions to holding his hand to even cuddling with him.  Although this only happened when the place they were at was dark, so no one could see or when they were in privacy of Hijiri's home, which Hisoka found himself going to more and more often. 

However, Hijiri never kissed him again. Hijiri would smile at him, he would hug him and he would even cuddle with him, but he never tried to kiss him. Did Hijiri think that Hisoka didn't want to kiss him? Was he uncomfortable with the idea of kissing another guy? Or was it something all together different? 

Those thoughts continued to roll through his mind and distracted him so much, that he didn't hear what Hijiri said to him, who was currently sitting across the table, his brow creased in concern. 

"Hisoka, are you okay? You haven't touched your food..." 

"Hijiri... Where are we exactly going with this?" 

"Excuse me?" 

Hisoka felt himself fidget under Hijiri's gaze and looked down at his uneaten food. "I mean... Are we... We haven't..." A small chuckle interrupted what he was saying. He turned his eyes to glare at Hijiri, his abrupt shyness instantly gone to be replaced with anger. "What's so funny!?" 

Hijiri shook his head, the smile gone from his face. "This is all new to me too, Hisoka. So I'm just... I just want to take this slow and see where we go." Here, he smiled. "I mean, there's no need to rush, right?" 

Hisoka picked at his uneaten food with his fork. "No, there isn't, but... I just like to know ahead of time so I..." A scowl crossed his face when he heard Hijiri laughing again. "What is it **this** time!?" 

A tear was wiped away from the older teen's eye. "Hisoka, the fun about a relationship is not knowing exactly what comes next. It's a surprise! But..." Hijiri paused here, considering his next words carefully. "If there's something you feel uncomfortable with, just let me know." 

Hisoka nodded non-chantey as he watched Hijiri grab his plates and walk out to the kitchen. Mimicking Hijiri, he grabbed his own plates and walked out to the kitchen, brushing the leftovers into the garbage.  Grabbing a towel, he placed his dish in the sink and let Hijiri wash the dishes while he dried them and placed them back in the cabinet.

While Hisoka was drying the last dish, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.  He sighed softly and leaned back a little as he felt Hijiri nuzzle his neck.

"Mmm, couch?" He asked, and Hisoka took the hint right away.  Whenever Hijiri wanted to sit with him or just cuddle, he would direct them both to the couch, where they would talk casually or just silently bask in the other's closeness.

Tonight, however, Hisoka seemed to want a mixture of both.  He had to tell Hijiri what was on his mind, otherwise, it would bother him until he spoke up and now was a better time than ever, right?

But it was so hard to speak up sometimes.  Especially in the position they were in, half reclined on the couch with Hisoka's head resting against Hijiri's chest, listening to the beating of his heart.  And it didn't help that Hijiri's fingers seemed to distract him, running lines up and down his back in a gentle gesture, which made him feel lazy and drowsy all at once.  Even worse was that Hijiri's feelings were again leaking into his own, making his thoughts distant and incoherent.

It was Hijiri who spoke up that brought Hisoka out of his daze.

"Hisoka, this…  isn't going to last, is it?"

Green eyes met their darker counterpart.  "Why do you say that?"

"It's just…  I mean…  You're a Shinigami and all…  I mean…"

Hisoka didn't want to think about the last part of that sentence.  He wrapped his arms around Hijiri's neck and buried his head into Hijiri's shoulder, inhaling his scent, a mixture of vanilla and mint.

"Let's…  not think about the future right now, okay?  What happens tomorrow will…  happen, regardless.  Let's just worry about now, okay?"

A sigh came from the older boy as he ran his fingers through Hisoka's hair.  "I just…  don't want tomorrow to come.  Everyday, I just get worried that the next night will be the night you won't come over here anymore…"

Hisoka felt something wet fall on his cheek and looked up.  Was Hijiri crying?  The evidence was apparent when he looked up and found dark green eyes watering up and felt the body below him shuddering slightly with sobs, on top of the fact that Hijiri was projecting fear so strongly…

"Hijiri…" Was all Hisoka could say and he cursed at his inability to comfort his friend.  Hijiri just shook his head and wiped his tear stained eyes on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sorry about that.  It's just something I fear a lot lately.  I know it's silly…"

"It's not silly to be scared that someone you care about will leave you…" Hisoka said automatically and felt his cheeks flush up at not only what he said, but also how the words rang true.  "Besides, I'm not going to leave you.  I don't…  want to go…" A warm feeling ran through him suddenly, making his stomach flip flop.  When he thought about what he just said, he felt his blush reflex crawling it's way to his face.  He tried to hide his embarrassment by hiding his face in the crock of Hijiri's neck.  "So, don't cry?"

A chuckle came from the older teen's lips.  "I'll try…" Hijiri replied.  It wasn't the answer that Hisoka wanted to hear and was about to say so before Hijiri continued.  "Did you…  want to tell me something?"

Hisoka looked up and he knew right away from Hijiri's grin that he was blushing.  "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, just a hunch," He vaguely pointed out, to Hisoka's annoyance.  "So what is it?"

"It's just that…" Hisoka bit his lip, unsure what to say.  How would Hijiri react to what he had to say?

"You can tell me…  I won't get upset."

Hisoka took a deep breath.  "Why is it we don't…  do what we did the first night?"

"What we did?" Hijiri asked, feigning confusion, which Hisoka ended up scowling at him for.

"You know!"

"You mean this?" He whispered as he lightly brushed his lips over Hisoka's.  Hijiri pulled back so quickly, that Hisoka wondered if the action ever occurred in the first place or not.  "It's just that…  I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"  Hisoka wondered out loud.  What reason could Hijiri have to be afraid to kiss him?  "Don't you want to…"

A finger pressed over Hisoka's lip before he could finish his statement.  "Don't ever think that, Hisoka…  I do want to kiss you, but…"

"But?"

"I'm scared that if I do, we'll take things too far…"

"Why do you think that?"

A blush crept across Hijiri's cheeks and he turned away from Hisoka.  "Because I care deeply about you and I don't want to force myself onto you or do something that…"

This time, it was Hisoka's turn to press his finger over Hijiri's lips.  Cupping his cheek, he turned Hijiri's head to look directly in his eyes.

"Hijiri, I trust you.  Don't ever worry about something like that.  If…  that should come up, then I'll tell you to stop.  And…" Here, he took Hijiri's left hand into both of his and brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss on the knuckles.  "I don't want you to hold back from me.  I understand your concern, but if I feel uncomfortable, I'll let you know."

"Are you sure?"  A nod came from Hisoka's direction and Hijiri slumped in relief.  "Then do you mind if I…?"

"No…"

And the next thing Hisoka knew, Hijiri's lips were back on his own.  This time, Hisoka would make sure that Hijiri didn't pull away and brought one of his hands up to tangle in chocolate brown hair, making sure that the older boy didn't pull away.  He smirked to himself as he felt the surprise come from Hijiri.

Hijiri's lips never left Hisoka for a second, but they did leave his lips and dipped down to his chin and…  A whimper escaped his throat as those lips started mouthing kisses along his neckline.  Not only could he feel his own excitement, but Hijiri's as well, which was making his thoughts more incoherent than they already were.  Who knew that something as simple as kissing could bring out this multitude of pleasure through both of them?

Carefully, Hijiri shifted positions on the couch, with Hisoka lying on his back and Hijiri hovering above him, staring into twin eyes, half lidded, glazed with lust.  The look in Hisoka's eyes alone set a shiver of exhilaration through him.  How desperately he wanted to do more than just kiss this wonderful person below him!  But more than that, he wanted to show how much he cared for the young teen.  Running a finger down Hisoka's left cheek, Hijiri realized how words just simply didn't do justice with how he felt.

Hisoka gasped at the multiple feelings that Hijiri projected.  Lust was the prominent emotion from what just happened, but more importantly, was the warmth and affection that came from Hijiri.  It was like the emotions that Tsuzuki would throw off towards him; only there was some other indescribable emotion that he couldn't put his finger on.  Something that made him feel safe and protected.

A frown appeared across Hijiri's lips and he was about to ask what was wrong, but he felt Hijiri's fingers brush underneath his eyes.  They came back wet and with a jolt, he realized that he was crying.

"Why are you crying, Hisoka?  Is it because of your empathy?"

Hisoka shook his head.  "I don't know why…  I mean…" He turned his head away, afraid to meet Hijiri's gaze.  "How can you feel that way towards me?  I don't understand…"

"I like you… A lot…" Hijiri confessed and ran the back of his hand up and down Hisoka's cheek.  The warmth and affection were now the stronger emotions along with that other emotion that Hisoka couldn't figure out.  "I like you for who you are.  I treasure all the time we share together, and there's not a time that I never dislike…"

"Even when I'm shouting and scowling at you?"

"Yes…" Hijiri responded.  "Besides, I see what's underneath that scowl of yours.  You have a kind heart that you try to hide."  Here he paused and a flash of pain crossed his features and Hisoka dreaded the question he knew Hijiri was going to ask before it left his lips.  "Hisoka, why do you hide that side to yourself?  I don't know much about your past and all, but I do know that you wouldn't put up a front without a reason…" Another pause.  "I think Tsuzuki knows, as he mentioned very little to me."

Hisoka's felt the color drain from his cheeks.  "What did he tell you…?" He whispered. 

"Oh, he didn't tell me anything personal!  Just that 'there's more to Hisoka than meets the eye'."

"Remind me to slap that idiot later…" He grumbled and crossed his arms, which made Hijiri laugh.

"You don't have to tell me now.  But when you do want to tell me, I'll be here to listen."  Hisoka nodded in confirmation.

"I promise I'll tell you sometime, but not just right now…  Can you just…?"

"Sure…" Hijiri said, sitting up and pulling Hisoka close to him.  What Hisoka needed right now was comfort, not lust.  He stuffed the urge to kiss the boy in the back of his mind and hugged him close to his body, trying to project feelings of comfort to Hisoka.  When he heard the younger boy sigh softly, he knew he had done his job.

A chime on the grandfather clock that Hijiri had in his room toned at that time.  He turned his head and almost gaped at the clock.  He didn't know it was so late!

"Hisoka, you should be going soon…"

"Dun wanna…" He replied drowsily and snuggled closer to Hijiri's chest.  "I'm fine right here…"

Hijiri shook his head and with his free arm, he reached for the end of the couch where a quilted blanket laid draped over the arm.  Carefully, he draped the blanket over both their bodies and relaxed a little.  The soft breathing of the boy next to him along with the warmth of the both the body and blanket made him feel sleepy and it wasn't too long before he was pulled into the ebbs of slumber.


End file.
